villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Gnat
The Gnat is a recurring villain from the 2016 reiteration of the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls. He was voiced by Jason Kaye. Biography In "The Power of Four", The Gnat broke into the clothing store, making his villainous introduction to Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bliss. The Gnat talked to them, as though they were already well aware of who he was, but unfortunately for him, none of them seemed to remember him. Angered, The Gnat explained his villainous backstory. The Gnat used to be an ordinary housefly, who was abused constantly by The Powerpuff Girls. These moments of abuse and torment, however, were really just everyday happenings, that he saw as inconvenient. The Gnat was swatted by Buttercup's newspaper, he was lured into a bug zapper, and he was stuck to flypaper. One day, he was bitten by a radioactive human, which gave him all the strength and power of Todd, the microwave-staring guy who bit him. Now that he was a superpowered fly, The Gnat was ready to get revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup saw this as Bliss' first chance to be a superhero. They pressured her to attack The Gnat, but Bliss just freaked out and her superpowers exploded all over everybody else. The Gnat continued to rave about how he was going to rise to become the greatest villain of all time, but he was shortly punched out by Bubbles, and quickly defeated. Later, The Powerpuff Girls took Bliss to the lake, to help her get in touch with her powers. All of a sudden, The Gnat rose from the waters, in some kind of mechanical device. He called himself "Aquagnat" and got ready to attack The Powerpuff Girls. The Gnat made fun of Bliss, calling her names and teasing her for being unable to control her powers. This caused her to have another one of her freak outs, and destroy all of the boats around her. In the process, one of the boats crushed The Gnat. The Gnat got up from the rubble and claimed this to be a victory, before being punched out by Bubbles, once again. At the demolition derby, The Gnat busted in once again, controlling a giant metal robot, and he called himself "Mechagnat". The Gnat crushed a bunch of cars and stuck Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to a giant piece of flypaper. He got ready to swat them with a flyswatter as revenge, but Bliss busted in and saved the day. Bliss used her telekinesis to make The Gnat beat himself into the ground. In "Musclecup", The Gnat came back to get revenge on The Powerpuff Girls, for an event that transpired a year ago. This was Professor Utonium bug spraying him at a picnic, before he was mutated. The Gnat had a giant can of bug spray, tied to a bunch of balloons, and he attempted to spray The Powerpuff Girls with them, to give them a taste of their own medicine. However, before he could do anything, he was instantly punched out by Buttercup in one single punch, and we went flying across down, leading to a swift and painless defeat. The Gnat returned and attacked all of Townsville with his bug spray. Blossom and Bubbles tried to stop him, but The Gnat trapped them in a tank and summoned a mutated frog to eat them, just like they had apparently done to him, once. Buttercup came in to save the day, but she was too bulked up to fight like a normal person. Buttercup had to go and become extremely fat and lazy, to set herself back to normal. When she did, she was able to fight him normally. She set Blossom and Bubbles free and punched The Gnat into his own trap, where he was violently attacked by his mutant frog minion. In "A Slight Hiccup", The Gnat flew a blimp into the jar district, so he could destroy it. The Gnat was sick of the fact that he was always being trapped in jars, back when he was a normal fly, so now he was going to get revenge on everybody, by destroying all the jars in Townsville. Because he was so small and fast-talking, nobody could understand a word of his evil monologue. The Powerpuff Girls tried to stop him from destroying the jar district, but they kept hiccuping. When they hiccuped, they flew backwards and ended up doing a number to the jar district, themselves, doing all of The Gnat's work for him. The Powerpuff Girls realized how they could utilize their hiccups as weapons to use against The Gnat, by grabbing onto a jar lid and hiccuping into a tornado, that went blowing by, right into The Gnat's blimp. The Gnat's blimp was blows right out of the sky, and it was blown up, once again, defeating The Gnat. In "Total Eclipse of The Kart", The Gnat was one of the race across the desert, trying to obtain The Mayor's mysterious treasure chest, full of so-called riches. In "Small World", The Gnat made a brief cameo at the beginning. He had built a giant flyswatter machine and he was torturing a human being with it. The Powerpuff Girls quickly flew in to stop him. In "The Gift", The Gnat was one of the villains, who was fighting with The Powerpuff Girls on Christmas. Trivia *His role in the show is similar to the role of The Amoeba Boys, as they are both underrated villains, who wants to be well-known, but are constantly being brushed off as minor, non-threatening inconveniences. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Mutated Category:Incompetent Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Weaklings Category:Master Orator Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Evil Creator Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Monster Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Betrayed Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony